Neptune's Bounty
Neptune's Bounty is the third level of BioShock. Jack reaches Neptune's Bounty via Bathysphere from the Medical Pavilion. The objective of this level is to obtain a Research Camera and pictures of three different Spider Splicers for a man named Peach Wilkins so that you may gain entry to the Smuggler's Hideout. History Neptune's Bounty was the first fishery in Rapture (to date) and was used heavily by Frank Fontaine and his men to smuggle in stock and equipment from the surface, such as New York or Boston. As such, crates with the smuggler's icon (a black hand) still lie around, their inventory most likely stolen by the desperate citizens of Rapture months before Jack's arrival. An interesting note: much of the visible stock consists of Bibles and crucifixes, putting into account the fact that Rapture is supposed to be an anti-religious and atheist society. Overall, Neptune's Bounty served as the place for the illegal business in Rapture, with the Fisheries used to disguise it. Notably the greatest achievement of Neptune's bounty is the discovery of the sea slug-like parasite that produces ADAM. Caught by a fisherman it tried to bond to, Dr. Tenenbaum discovered that the man had amazingly gained the control of his hands again after a decade of being crippled. It was through Dr. Tenenbaum's experiments that ADAM, EVE, Plasmids and Gene tonics came to existence in Rapture. Wharf and his Little Sister in Lower Wharf.]] The Wharf in Neptune's Bounty is by far the largest area of it. Split into three parts, it was most likely the busiest part of the Bounty during the day, with the fishing subs of Rapture coming in and out to deliver their stock. In the center of Lower Wharf Jack can clearly see a massive mechanism. Though in disuse now it was most likely used to load the Ships into the docks. It was here that Tenenbaum found out about the sea slug that contained Adam. (Also a note to all players, under the wooden floor on the north side, there is a audio-diary that gives a clue to what allows Jack to wander around Rapture). Upper Wharf is the connection point where the workers can reach the Wharfmaster, the Jet Postal or the Fighting McDonagh after a hard day at work. Upper Wharf was also most likely used as the packaging and send-off part of the docks, if it didn't go to Fontaine Fisheries. Wharfmaster is the highest floor of the fisheries and was used much like a police station in the docks, being governed by Sullivan. Large parts being filled with evidence tapes and files, its purpose was to keep an eye on Neptune's Bounty for Andrew Ryan, with Sullivan being called to enforce his will in the area. Though it seems to have fallen into disuse even before the initial collapse of Rapture, Sullivan resigning over the death penalty for contraband. Fontaine Fisheries Fontaine Fisheries was essentially the HQ for the smugglers in Neptune's Bounty. Disguised to appear as a giant freezer of the fishing stock, it concealed an entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout. Enemies of Fontaine were tortured and killed here before being frozen beneath the ice; when Jack arrives he can use Incinerate to reveal two of these people, one having tried to write It was Fontaine on the ground before dying. It is also here that Jack will inevitably face Peach Wilkins as his paranoia takes over. Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Fighting McDonagh's was the place for business at the end of the working day, possessing a fancy entrance into a normal pub/bar area (now completely in disuse) looking out into the sea. Upstairs there are three rooms. One to the right was most likely being used as a safehouse as it contains a safe, weaponry and a mattress. One the left contained only a splicer and a dead man, chained to a bed, along with other trivial items (accessing this room springs a trap conducted by the splicers). The Shorten Alarms Tonic is located in room #7. A code must be entered to unlock the room. The code is located in the Upper Wharf. As soon as you go up the stairs, and through the corridor from Lower Wharf to Upper Wharf, go left. In the next big opening, there is a small waterfall near the left wall. There you will find the Audio Diary for Masha Come Home. The dialogue reveals the code, 7533. Use this code to open the door for room #7. When you enter the room, you will find the Audio Diary, Saw Masha Today. After playing it, the painting moves revealing the tonic, Shorten Alarms. Map New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Weaponry *Grenade Launcher *Research Camera New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Medical Expert - Lower Wharf *Security Bullseye - Upper Wharf *Shorten Alarms - Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 *Wrench Lurker *Focused Hacker New Enemies *Rosie *Spider Splicer *Peach Wilkins Coded Doors *Lower Wharf - 5380 *Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 - 7533 Audio Diaries *Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation *Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go *Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys *Brigid Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug *Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home *Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. *Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine *Sullivan - Have My Badge *Brigid Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery *Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking *Brigid Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers *Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture *Sullivan - Smuggling Ring *Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again *Bill McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine *Mariska Lutz - Saw Masha Today *Bill McDonagh - Meeting Ryan *Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On *Bill McDonagh - Rapture Changing Walkthrough Bioshock 2 This area has been retooled for the multiplayer experience. Video 300px Trivia *Despite the fact that Atlas had originally planned for Jack to go directly to Neptune's Bounty from the Transit Hub in Rapture's Welcome Area, nowhere in Neptune's Bounty will the player find a passage leading to the Welcome Area. There are not even any locked doors or blocked hallways which might lead to other areas in Neptune's Bounty containing such a passage; however, it is possible that the "To Neptune's Bounty" hallway in the Welcome Area (which becomes blocked off when you try to enter it) could have led to a Rapture Metro station, where one could take a bathysphere to the fisheries. Though if this is the case, it is odd that they would label the hallway with a destination that was not even directly attached to the Transit Hub, since the only other option, the Medical Pavilion, is directly attached. *In one of the lower rooms of Fighting McDonagh's Tavern, a Big Daddy can be observed outside a window. If one were to go into No-Clip Mode (PC/Mac Only) and pass through this window, they will find this Big Daddy to have fully functional AI. Upon attacking the player, it will return to speeds comparable to being out of water. *In Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of water and the sea and his bounty is the sea food, hence the name of this district of Rapture. Category:Locations Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock